A New Moon Night
by Jakotsu
Summary: A little assumption how Inuyasha could survive his days of new moon when he was young. A one-chapter story.


FOREWORDS: 

This one-chapter story is rated PG for violence and strong languages. I have always wondered how Inuyasha can survive his new moon nights though he lost his mother at tender age.

Disclaimer: I do not own any Rumiko Takahashi's works though I wish so. This fanfiction is purely from my out-of-the world imagination, so plz don't sue me for anything you disagree.

A New Moon Night

*PANT! PANT! PANT!*

A 12-years old boy in red kimono ran across the wood as fast as his legs could carry him. His long black hair flew behind him like a dark cloud in stormy night. There was no moon in the sky.

Suddenly, his legs caught and tripped over the irregular rocks hidden among the tall grass. Strong wind blew. 

'Thump!' The young boy's body fell forward and sank among the tall grass. He shook his head, trying to clear his mind and resumed his escape. The young boy had a pair of large, bright eyes and his two strands of long hair hung over either side of his ears. He was tired of running the whole night.

*Feh! Tomorrow, tomorrow, just a few more hours, I'll no longer be afraid of them, as long as the first morning ray falls* He thought, panting. 

Just then, dark shadows fell onto him.

"Kukukuku, where are you going, you little hanyou?" A voice thundered above him.

"It's none of your business, bastard!" The young boy snarled and started to run. His head bumped into something hard and round. It was a tummy. Startled, the frightened boy's eyes moved upwards. A brown round face with a pair of pointed ears and horns grinned evily above him. The boy turned another direction to run and found himself totally surrounded by a bunch of fat-looking monsters.

This was really a bad luck for him. 

*Dammit! Why must I run into a bunch of hungry youkais on this unlucky new moon night when I lose all my youkai power?* The young boy thought.

Suddenly, he felt a strong tug on his hair. 

"LET ME GO!!" The young boy yelled.

An ugly face pressed close to the young boy and sniffed him.

"Hey, this little hanyou smelled good, leave his freshy body to me!" 

*Are they going to eat me alive?* The boy thought in horror. His fist struck out into the nearest youkai's eyes. He felt the hands on his hair loosened. Kicking himself away, he ducked between the legs of a youkai and dashed as fast as he could.

Suddenly, something struck his head hard and he fell onto the ground. He felt a heavy body crawling onto his back.

"Bloody little kid, how dare you hit my face?!!" The hit youkai bawled and kicked the semi-conscious boy in his stomah several times and lifted him by his chin.

"Don't disfigure his face, I want to keep it to remind myself of having a hanyou with blood of the 'great' dog demon in my stomah!! BUA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Another demon roared out laughing.

"I want his legs!" "Give me his arms!"

The young boy felt his body dragged across the grass towards a cleared area.

*I'm doomed.....* Another struck on his stomach sent his remaining sense of consciousness away.

The group of youkais grabbed the boy by his limbs and placed him onto an open space, quarrelling over their share for the rare fresh of a young hanyou. Afar, someone was watching.

"Look, I'm the one who saw the little bart first!"

"But I was the one catching up with him when he tried to run away, see, my face was hit in the process. Therefore, I should have the largest share...huh?"

*Slash*

The head of the last talking youkai spilt from his body like a beancurd.

A tall figure in white stood before the gang, his long white hair swayed in the howling wind and his long furry decoration hung on his right shoulder.

"Have you all said enough?" The figure asked calmly. His claws did not stop moving. One by one, the youkais fell, shocked by the speed of the figure. Soon, the once alive youkais laid all dead on the ground. 

The figure took a glance of the unconscious young boy, his long graceful hair spreading like a fan on the ground. Just then, the figure's pointed ears caught someone calling him from afar.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, where are you? Wait for me, Sesshoumaru-sama!!"

Like a lightning, the figure moved away from the young boy towards the North where the call came from.

"Sesshoumaru-sama, there you are... I..." a toad-like youkai with a two-headed staff ran towards the white figure.

"Huh! Hanyou is still a hanyou, a shame for our royal bloodline...." The white figure, Sesshoumaru thought to himself.

"Inuyasha, I'll never appear before you on a new moon night. You are not a match for me especially on the nights like now."

Far away, the young boy, Inuyasha laid. 

Morning rays fell. A pair of golden eyes blinked and opened. A figure in red kimono sat up on the grass. His originally black hair had turned white, like the figure who had rescued him the night before. 

*Huh? I'm still alive?* He thought. Looking around, he saw the corpses of the youkais lying around him. Someone had saved him again, but he did not know who. This was not the first time. He knew his weak point and had tried his best to hide himself on every new moon night, but sometimes, luck was playing on him and he almost fell prey to the lurking youkais in the wild. But somehow, someone was guarding him. He was too exhausted to think about it. Perhaps some kind villagers or wild beasts had killed the youkais before he was killed. Perhaps....... perhaps.... anyway, there was still a long way for him to go.

*Inuyasha, you must pull yourself together. I must not lose to my fate!* The boy, Inuyasha thought to himself as he picked himself up. 

It was another day for him and his life must still go on.

THE END

____________________________________________________________________________________________

This fanfic is created on the night of 26th September 2002.


End file.
